Counting Explosions
by itsBeckChadwick
Summary: Ashlee is taking Hermiones spot in the trio and is the love interest of one Seamus Finnigan. Year One of the AshleeSeamus septet. [Complete]
1. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except Ashlee. I don't really like Hermione so she's not in it. Hermione's in the story but not the trio. Nobody really likes Hermione and Hermione is in Ravenclaw (better decision, thank you xX Ashlyn Malfoy Xx) instead. Ashlee is the third member of the trio instead. Also, she's going to be part of the trio from the beginning, yes this is a Seamus story and yes I'm making the story line that without her, Hogwarts would have been destroyed and Harry would have died. The first couple years will go by quicker than rest because what romance could really happen when they're eleven?**

**I'm going along with Pottermore so when the chapters will be out will vary. I'm just finding it super helpful with everything, plot wise and plan wise and my story lacked consistency so I've changed my mind. Each year will be a different story. I'm re-writing it. But you won't even see this until it's re-written. I got a comment saying it's too much like the movie and not very original and I thank you for the comment because I really thought of a better way to do it so thank you. **

**On with the story! Comments always welcome.**

Neville and I walked along with our Grandma at Diagon Alley. When we received our letters days ago we couldn't help but feel excited and ready to go to Hogwarts. Neville and I grew up learning all about our parents, the magical world, herbology, and my favourite magical creatures. We had been itching to go to this school, one where we don't feel alienated, weird or different. A safe place to study our world free from being called freaks, losers and crazy. I had been adopted by the Longbottoms; they hadn't adopted me five months before they were murdered.

"We'll head to Gringotts first," Gram mumbled while digging in her bag. It was frayed along the seams and old looking but just barely fit into the palms of her hand yet it looked like she genuinely couldn't find something. "Ah, it is." She announced pulling out a golden key. It looked like it was least one hundred years old. "I remember when I was first given my key. I held it with such pride while at Hogwarts I never wanted to let it go." She smiled slightly and handed it to me. "This one is yours," She said handing one to me. "Ashlee your real mother had this one made for you a long time ago; she knew you'd need it after she was gone. She hadn't anticipated Neville's parents going too. It was tragic really, but you Ashlee have quite the amount. A lot more then Neville does. He is just using mine but I figured now was the right time to give you this Ashlee."

I laughed at Neville playfully as we turned a corner. I saw a bunch of people all in pointy hats and greeting each other adding to the mumbling and noise around. Everyone seemed happy, all smiling happily wearing their robes and hats. All pointed signifying they belong here. Gram was wearing something a bit more muggle but that's because she had things to take care of right after this. I saw Gringotts which was a big white building that looked so important compared to the other little buildings all around. They all looked quint and a little shabby but in a good way. They had such a medieval look about them, I wondered if that's when they were built and no one here cared about modernization.

We walked up to the building and saw a very short man in a red coat standing by the door. He didn't look at us for even a split second. He hadn't even acknowledged our presence. He just stared ahead as we climbed up the stairs and right passed him. We walked into the building and saw marble floors polished to perfection and rows of goblins working. I read about how they were small but you wouldn't dare try and cross one, because they would end you without hesitation. We walked up to a big desk and Gram told us to place our keys on the desk. Neville and I glanced at each other but placed the keys simultaneously.

"To vault seven hundred and eighty three and seven hundred and eighty four if you please." Gram said confidently and the Goblin took both the keys and eyed them. He handed them back to us and scribbled something.

"Very well," He murmured looking at me skeptically. "I hope for your sake you're in Gryffindor. Gridem! Take these wizards to vault seven hundred and eighty three and seven hundred and eighty four." Gram gently nudged us in the direction of a goblin that held his hand in a way of indicating for us to go through the door that was open.

"Into the cart please." He said as though he'd said a thousand times before. We climbed in, Neville falling into the edge and hitting his head on the side. The Goblin, Gridem, got into the cart and it began speeding off twisting in every which way, before jolting to a stop in front of a huge door. Neville's vault was right beside mine so only one trip was necessary. Neville tumbled out of the cart and onto the cold stone floor.

Neville and I both got some Galleons, enough to purchase our school supplies and set back out into the fresh air of Diagon Alley. "Oh how I love the non-moving ground!" Neville said sitting down and heaving greatly. "That was terrible Gram." Neville said looking up at her and squinting.

"Hush you, and you two go into the shops and get everything on the list. Follow the rules exactly." Gram said before looking over her shoulder for a moment and turning back to us. "I have a few errands to run for my potions supplies. This may not have been my first time at Diagon Alley but that doesn't mean I know where everything is. "Be cautious. I'll meet you at Eeylops Owl Emporium later to pick out Ashlee's pet. Meet me there." She said before walking away. I pulled out the list I had stuffed in my pocket.

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black)  
One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)_

"We'll go to Madam Malkin's first to get our robes, and then continues from there." I said leading the way.

After getting everything we needed, we headed to the Owl Emporium only to see Gram already there looking in the window. "What would each of you like? I assumed Ashlee would like and owl and Neville already has Trevor." She said and Neville and I both nodded. "Well, then pick it out. I must get back shortly." I picked out a brown owl with a few light and dark feathers along the wings. "Brilliant, then we are done here." She paid for my owl. "Three days until school. I bet you're excited." She said as we walked out of the store. "One last place to go." She said stopping in front of a tall building that said Ollivanders on it.

Neville got his wand and I got mine, it was twelve and a quarter inches, with a fir and Phoenix feather tail feather core. I brought it along with my other stuff home, awaiting my first day of school.


	2. The Train

**Disclaimer, I own nothing but Ashlee. No big paragraph this time. Aha. **

"You go head on into the barrier. I'll go first and show you." Gram said before speed walking into the pillar and disappearing from sight. Neville and I looked at each other before laughing. We were standing in King's cross about to head to Hogwarts for our first day of school.

"You should go first Neville. Knowing you you'll get a concussion." I laughed and Neville playfully glared. "Now go," I said nudging him. "Before Gram comes back and smacks you one." I laughed and watched Neville running with his trolley into the pillar. It made a sort of ripple effect before returning to normal. I took a deep breath and ran at the wall and felt a strange sensation as I passed through it. When I was safely on the other side I giddily jumped and clapped before casually strolling up to Gram and Neville. Looking at the scarlet train I thought about Hogwarts and what it will look like. I've heard Gran's stories and various bits of information but I couldn't wait to explore it myself.

"Gram, I've lost my toad again" Neville said nervously looking from me to Gram.

"Oh, Neville." Gram sighed before turning around to look for him. "Under the bench there."

"You have to be more careful Neville." I said for Gram taking his hand and grabbing my small bag with my robes. "Let's go." I grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him onto the train. We sat in an empty compartment and I saw a boy with black hair sit in the compartment across from us. I was about to invite him to sit here but another boy joined him and I thought I'd leave them alone.

I took this time to look around and the train began to move. The seats were red and super soft as I ran my hand across the seat near my thigh. The table connected to the wall just below the large window and Neville stood and struggled trying to get the window open. The wood above the window was carved delicately and I wondered if each one was different. A lady tapped on our door gently before sliding open the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked gesturing to the candy and chocolate. I stood up and grabbed five knuts. I got two chocolate frogs and some Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans. I walked back to the seat and gave Neville his chocolate frog and he smiled before opening it and devouring it. I laughed and opened mine and ate it then looked at the card.

"Paracelsus, you?" I asked holding up my card and Neville answered by holding up the same one. We threw them on the seats beside us and I looked at the boys in the cart next door. "They got quite the load from the trolley. They're practically swimming in it!" I joked. Neville began to frantically look around the cart. "Lost him again?" I asked throwing my hands up. He rushed out of the cart and knocked on the one next door. I got a good look at the boy with black hair and got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stood up and walked over to them. "Did you find it Neville?" I asked touching his shoulder.

"They haven't seen him!" He said rushing off somewhere else. I looked at the black haired boy. He had glasses and I wondered if it could be him. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and looked at the red headed boy.

"I'm Ashlee Longbottom, and that was Neville, my brother." I saw the wand in his hand and I sat down next to them. "Are you doing magic!?" I asked excitingly as the boy nodded sheepishly. "Go on then, I just want to watch." I said bouncing on the spot.

"You want to- oh okay. Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He recited waving his wand gently. Nothing happened and we all leaned in to see the rat still very grey, and still very asleep.

"Oh well, where did you learn that spell?" I asked and he mumbled something that sounded like brothers. "I've never done magic; the most I've done is run through the barrier to get onto the train! I've seen it of course, but I've never done it. Oh wait, you've never told me your names. What are your names?" I asked looking at both of them who shared a look before turning back to me.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." The black haired one said. I blinked a couple times and regained my posture.

"I've read about you in my Gran's books and I know about the Weasley's too. Two graduated five to go? That's awesome and all red headed! I love red heads. Anyway, you should change into your robes, you don't want to get there and be wearing that. You'd stand out! Pretty much like the opposite of the muggle world huh? Well, I'm going to go find my brother! See you soon? Oh, I hope we can be friends." I said about to leave.

"Course, but I don't really have many friends." Harry said playing with his fingers.

"Wizards come from all around the world to here; a lot of them haven't even met three people like you have. I'll see you in school. I'll find you and we can be friends, I just have this feeling." I slid the door closed and waved one last time before turning and walking to find my brother. I looked into a compartment and saw two boys and a toad under the seat. So I tapped on the glass lightly hoping I'm not interrupting anything. They both turned to me and waved me in.

"I'm sorry but that toad under your seat, is it either of yours?" I asked pointing to the toad. They looked under the seat and the one on the side with the toad picked him up.

"No, it's not mine. Seamus?" He asked the boy across from him. 'Seamus' looked at me and smiled.

"It's not mine either. Are you missing a toad?" Seamus asked and the boy holding the toad stood up and walked over to me.

"It's my brothers," I grabbed the toad lightly, holding it firmly before turning back to the boys. One had an Irish accent and was named Seamus; the other had dark skin and had his robes on. "He loses him all the time. It's ridiculous, anyway, I'm Ashlee." I said smiling at the boys.

"I'm Seamus and this is Dean." He smiled and Dean gave a little wave. "I'll see you around school then. I hope we're in the same house."

"Me too, nice meeting you two." I waved and walked back to my compartment happily. I saw Ron and Harry had their robes on finally. I opened the glass door to their compartment and waved a little, still holding Trevor. "I see you've changed." I laughed saw my brother walking towards the compartment.

"Have you met anyone named Hermione?" Ron asked crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head. "She's bitter."

"Don't be so quick to judge." I laughed as he slumped down into his seat. "We'll be arriving soon. I can almost see the castle." I said pointing out the window helpfully. "I best be off. My brother finally got here." I said before turning and entering our compartment with Neville. "Here is your toad. He was in the compartment of some boys." I said handing him over. "Try not to lose him." I laughed and looked outside still smiling.

….

When it was time to get off the train Neville and I linked arms and followed the very loud voice calling for first years. I saw Harry and Ron and I walked over to them gently pulling Neville behind me. "Hello boys," I said and they both waved. Seamus and Dean awkwardly stood beside Neville before noticing me and waving happily. "I feel so popular." I chuckled looking at the large man still calling first years. We all walked down the paths to a bunch of boats.

"No more than four to a boat." The large man yelled.

"Can I sit with you two?" A frizzy headed girl asked Harry and Ron. They looked at me and I nodded and they agreed. It was Seamus, Dean, A girl named Lavender and I, in one boat and Neville, Hermione, Ron and Harry in the other. I looked up as the castle became visible. Lavender, who I thought was cool and hoped to be good friends with, grabbed my arm and we both squealed a little, happy to be going to the enticing school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were left off and I giggled with Lavender still holding each other's arms as the large man hit the door three times with his powerful fist.


	3. The Great Hall

I watched the door open and felt Lavender grip my arm tighter. We all shuffled into the building and were very crowded but no one complained. No one said anything other than a chorused 'Oooh.' I looked at Lavender and she was pointing to the pictures. The pictures were of so many famous witches and wizards, some who graduated and went on to do amazing things in the wizarding world. Then we saw the older lady in green robes watching us and Hagrid bellowed out her name as an introduction. Professor McGonagall then began to talk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She began looking at all of us. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." She took another look around and paused at Harry. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while rule breaking will lose house points." She straightened up when she saw me but quickly continued to talk. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Please wait patiently for the ceremony to begin; I will fetch you when they're ready for you." She finished before walking out of the entrance.

"Oh Ashlee, will you sit with me if we're in the same house. I understand you can't if we're not in the same house but if we-" I cut off Lavender by raising my hand.

"Of course I will Lavender." I looked around for Seamus and saw him standing alone. He must have gotten separated from Dean. I waved him over and he smiled at me taking a place beside me. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor as well as you three, and the other boys I met on the train." I said to both of them as Harry saw me and nudged Ron, both of them making their way over to us. "Hey." I said once they arrived.

"Hey," Ron said looking at us. "Whoa, someone's popular."

Then some ghosts came whooshing past us and into the Great Hall. Not even paying us any attention. First Years they mumbled continuing on. Lavender and I shared a look and giggled but stopped immediately when we saw Professor McGonagall return. "Form a line," She said and we all did quickly. Lavender was in front of Neville, who was directly in front of me followed by Seamus, Harry and Ron. "and follow me."

We all shuffled into the Great Hall and my eyes widen when I saw it. There were so many candles the room light up beautifully. There were so many students looking at us. Wondering who would join their house, their family. I walked with the line until we came to a halt. Everyone looking at us, only one table skeptically. We got our instructions and got called one by one. Lavender got sorted into Gryffindor. Seamus went to Gryffindor and went to sit next to Lavender before she pushed him away which I assumed was to save me a seat. Just in case. Hermione went into Ravenclaw.

"Longbottom, Ashlee!" I walked over to the hat and put it on. I heard a little mumbled before he said.

"How interesting... GRYFFINDOR." He yelled and I watched a table start cheering and I scurried of to take my welcomed seat next to Lavender. I watched Neville awkwardly walk around and get sorted into Gryffindor. HE smiled awkwardly before scurrying over to our table and taking a seat across from us. He looked relieved and I chuckled a little before returning to watch the ceremony. A boy named Draco was sorted into Slytherin. Harry got called up and it took a little longer than most but was sorted in Gryffindor we all cheered. I heard two attractive twin boys yell about getting Harry Potter and he sat down next to Neville saving the spot beside him. I bet he assumed Ron would be in Gryffindor like all the other Weasley's. He was and he took a seat next to Harry as people congratulated him. After the ceremony was over Dumbledore spoke for a moment but then sat down and we were able to eat.

I filled my plate with Potatoes, steak and other good stuff. Then looked around, all the people I met on the train the ones I knew I would be friends with are all at my table all part of my house. That made me smile and after everyone around use got introduced we talked and ate as if we've been friends for ages. Then Sir Nicholas showed up and began to talk about himself and introduce himself properly to the first years. We all laughed and I turned to Seamus.

"Proud to be Gryffindor?" I asked nibbling on a piece of steak.

"Oh yes, very loyal house. I feel as though I can trust everyone here already! If I were in Slytherin I wouldn't trust a soul. Keep everything under lock and key I would. I guess it would be different though, if I were actually sorted there. You'd probably meat some people you trust with your life," He said looking at me and pointing with his pea covered fork. "You?"

"Very, everyone I know is here, you, Lavender, Harry, Ron and not to forget Dean" I laughed leaning over to look at him and he smiled from beside Seamus. "Plus, when I met you guys I knew I'd be all emotional if we were in different houses. I hope I bunk with Lavender and not some strangers." I said pointing at her with my thumb.

"Me too." Lavender said joining our chat. "I already know we're going to be best friends. I just know it, even if we're not in the same dormitory. Right Ashlee?" She laughed from her spot beside me.

"Right." I said chuckling. We talked until dessert was served, Harry and Ron leaving their conversation with Nick to talk with us while he went off to socialize. We began to talk about our family and upbringing.

"I'm half and half." Seamus laughed holding up both of his hands to represent a scale. "My dad's a muggle; Mam didn't tell him she was a witch until after marriage. What a shock that was for dad." He joked grabbing a hold of the table and leaning back. "What about you and Neville?" He asked me.

"Two different stories, Neville didn't show any sign of magic until eight. Nearly dying while the family tried to get magic out of him. I was raised by Gram along with Neville but I'm adopted so I've never met my blood family but the Longbottoms are my real family. Gram never answers my questions about my blood family. Says they were murdered and nothing more."

"Oh," Seamus looked down. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy with my Neville, Neville is my best friend." I said smiling across the table at my dorky brother.

"For now." Lavender joked over my shoulder.

We all laughed until Dumbledore rose reciting a few rules. Including that the third floor corridor on the right is off limits. We all sang the school song except for poor Harry; I doubt his guardians taught him it. We were all to go to bed. So Percy, being the prefect he is, led us up to our dormitory. We got to a point were boys and girls split so I waved good bye to Ron, Dean and Harry who gave me the tiniest wave and continued to drag his feet. Then I waved to Seamus and he smiled and waved back.

"Good night Ashlee!" He yelled over the crowd. I was going to yell back but he was long gone so I just followed Lavender.

Our luggage had already been set up on our beds. There were three four-poster beds in our room and the rest of the girls must have been in another. I walked over to the girl I didn't know.

"Hey, I'm Ashlee Longbottom and this is Lavender." I said smiling and pointing over my shoulder at Lavender who gave a weak smile due to her tired state.

"I'm Parvati Patil." She yawned and looked at me sleepily.

"Well," I laughed a little. "We'll get better acquainted in the morning. I'm sure we all need some sleep, especially Lavender who is already sleeping." We both laughed and went to our own beds and changed. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep, excited about tomorrow


	4. The Early Days

I woke up bright and early but only because Lavender was beside me shaking me awake while Parvati giggled in the background. I stretched and woke up and looked at the two girls while I yawned.

"We thought we could get to know each other before lessons started." Lavender smiled happily tugging us to the middle of the room and sitting down. We talked about the basics, family, and home, what lessons we had, what we were most excited for.

"I think we should get ready. We don't want to be late." Parvati reasoned standing up and motioning for us to do the same.

"She's very right, we have all year together!" I smiled standing up and offering Lavender my hand which she used to pull herself up.

"We have seven years together Ashlee, which is even better." Lavender said turning to get her robes on.

After I got my robes and put them on I brushed my hair and teeth and washed my face. I wanted to look good and make a remarkable impression on my professors. My grades would probably be average because I'm not extremely intelligent but I'm smart. It was Monday so we Defense against the Dark Arts. We got to skip first class because it was first day and Dumbledore wanted to ease the first years into Hogwarts. Lavender, Parvati and I walked to the common room and saw Seamus standing by the door.

"Ashlee! Come on, I was starting to think you had already left or something. Let's go get breakfast. Dean and Neville are saving seats for us all. Ron and Harry just left and I bet they'll sit with us." Seamus said pulling on my arm and I motioned for the two girls to follow us.

"Well hello to you too Seamus" Lavender laughed. "This is Parvati. Not that you care about anyone other than Ashlee." Lavender and Parvati giggled and Seamus dropped my arm instantly. He mumbled something that sounded like hello Lavender but one can't be sure.

We ate breakfast and went to Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell was a jittery fellow. He jumped at the slightest noise and would always reach up and touch the back of his turban. I sat beside Lavender and Harry. Seamus and Dean were in front of me and Parvati was sitting beside Ron behind us. Both of them looked extremely awkward. I saw Seamus raise his hand and Quirrell pointed to him as if to say, you may speak.

"Sir," Seamus started looking at him curiously. "May I ask where your turban is from?" Everyone listened closely waiting for the answer to the question we'd all thought at some point.

"Ah yes, good question Mr. Finnigan." Quirrell glanced about the room before speaking. "It was given to me in Africa by an African Prince. He gave it to me out of thanks for fighting off a troublesome Zombie."

"That's so cool, how did you fight him off?" Seamus asked drumming his fingers on his desk.

"Lovely weather t-today isn't it? We're so l-lucky to have the beautiful colours of F-Fall." Quirrell said in his quivering voice. Lavender and I exchanged a curious glance and we gave our attention back to Quirrell who continued to blab about fall for a few minutes before returning to speak about the Vampire he'd met in Romania.

"I think he's lying about the Turban." I said to Seamus as we walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I know," Seamus said before quickly telling the Fat Lady our password. "He didn't fight a zombie. He probably is just losing hair or something."

"It just sounded so … rehearsed." I said sitting on the couch and pulling my knees to my chest. "I just get a bad vibe from him you know. Like he knows something we don't"

"That's sort of why he's the teacher and we aren't." Seamus joked but stopped giggling when I gave him a dirty look. "Sorry, I just don't think Quirrell is capable of anything other than good things. He's too scared of everything." He sat beside me and patted my knee. "You're over analysing things." Seamus said before I stood up and walked away from him. "Ashlee. Be reasonable here." He said and I just went into my dorm without as much as a goodbye.

I sat on my bed reading my book Tales of the Beedle and The Bard. I got to the tale of the three brothers and whispered the words. It was always my favourite. Lavender then walked in and sat beside me. Looking at the book over my shoulder, she giggled when she realized what it was.

"Okay, you broke Seamus." Lavender said falling back on my bed. "He's going mental down there."

"Good," I said closing my book and placing it on the nightstand. "He called me crazy." I said before thinking a little. "Indirectly." I stood up and washed my hands and face and crawled into bed. "I'm skipping dinner tonight. I'm not hungry."

The next day I got dressed in robes quickly and walked down to the dining hall. Lavender was already there and saving me a seat in between her and Ron. I sat down and greeted them good morning.

"Is Parvati with Padma?" I asked Lavender before taking some food onto my plate.

"Yes, they went to the library after a quick bite to eat." Lavender said taking her time and slowly cutting up her egg and gracefully putting the fork in her mouth. As for me I just shoveled the food in my mouth not stopping to take a breath.

"That's what you get for skipping dinner." Ron said laughing a little. "Oh, here comes the lost puppy." Ron laughed pointing to Seamus.

Seamus caught my eye for a minute and smiled hopefully and I gave him a tiny emotionless smile before turning back to everyone else. "I'm off to potions, Lavender are you done?" She nodded taking her last bite and grabbing her bag off the bench.

We walked to potions talking about music and Lavender sat beside Parvati, who wasn't here yet but would probably be a little early, and I sat in front of Lavender saving a spot for anyone of my friends. Parvati walked in and Seamus dragged his feet behind her. He saw the empty seat beside me and shuffled over placing his books down and claiming it as his own.

"I'm sorry for the other day. You're not over analysing it. Maybe you're right, maybe he is bad, or evil or whatever. If he really creeps you out I'll ace his class so I can defend you from him okay? Just, don't be cross with me. I didn't mean to make fun of your thoughts and theories." Seamus ranted looking me in the eye the whole time. I heard Lavender and Parvati both giggle at us but stop and pretend to be casually talking when I looked at them.

"Okay, I'm not mad." I said raising my hands and Seamus pulled me in for a hug when Neville walked passed smacking him in the back of the head with a book but since Neville is so clumsy he dropped the book and it landed on the floor with a bang causing some of the punctual Slytherin's to look over at us.

Ron and Harry sat in front of me and Seamus and Dean and Neville sat in front of them. Snape came in ad began the lesson. Harry and he getting into a little verbal scrap.

Seamus and I were partners for brewing a cure for boils.

"Okay, first add six snake fangs into the martar and use the pestle to crush into a fine powder." I said telling Seamus what to do because he is 'so amazing at potions.' When he was done that I gave him the next instruction. "Now add four measures of the powder to the cauldron." Once he did that I did the heating to make sure it was just right. Just as I was doing that I heard Neville moan and saw the cauldron completely ruined. Neville was covered in gross disgusting boils.

"You idiot boy! You added the porcupine quills before turning of the heat? You two," He pointed to Seamus and I. "Take him to the hospital wing." I quickly shut the heat off before helping my brother to the hospital wing. We rushed down the hallways and Nearly Headless Nick joined behind us and wished Neville a quick fix before turning into a wall.

After the nurse had Neville drinking potion to fix him up Seamus and I left. We walked back to the dungeon to get ours and Neville's stuff. When we got there Snape was moving the cauldron away from the desk and using magic to clean up the spill.

"I'm sorry about my brother Professor." I said while putting my stuff into my bag and grabbing Neville's books that hadn't been covered in potion.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before Ms. Longbottom and good on you to have the sense to turn off the heat before you left but mediocre gestures won't be enough to pass, I hope you're not as insufficient as your … brother." He said before leaving into another room. I raised an eyebrow before walking back to the common room with Seamus.

We saw Percy and he gladly help us set up a game of Exploding Snaps. We played for a few hours and headed to eat dinner. I sat with Lavender and Seamus and everyone else were in various seats but Harry and Ron scampered in while we were just getting our plates ready.

"Try this Ashlee." Harry said handing me a rock looking thing. "Hagrid made them I think."

"OW Harry!" I laughed throwing it at him after taking a bite and hurting my tooth.

We all laughed and ate until we all decided to go back to our dorms. We all walked together except for Parvati who went to say goodnight to her sister but promised to meet Lavender and I in our dorm for a late night gab session. Lavender and I waved goodbye to the boys and we walked into separate dormitories. These guys and girls were my family and I was loving every minute of it.


	5. Flying Lessons And Locked Doors

I was sitting in between Seamus and Neville on the couch in the common room and Seamus was sitting in between Dean and I. Neville complained about how Gram never let him on a broomstick but let me ride all the time.

"I never flew more than about a foot of the ground Neville; it's not that big of a deal." I said rolling my eyes and then closing them tightly before pulling my knees up to my chest.

"To you maybe." Neville mumbled grumpily and I knew he was dreading the lessons.

"I've spent loads of time up in the air, I'm really good at it and I've spent a bunch of time at Quidditch matches with my mum, and sometimes even my dad." Seamus said boastfully and I looked at Dean.

"What about you Dean, spend much time flying?" I asked looking around Seamus much to his dismay.

"I prefer football. It's a lot safer, no one tries to knock you down thirty feet." Dean said standing up when he heard Harry and Ron moaning complaints about Slytherin. "Oi, enough. Malfoy may be a git but that doesn't mean we all always have to bring it up. It's pretty common knowledge. Instead of talking about our enemies, let's talk about our families. Like, Oliver Wood, have you seen him play Quidditch? He's amazing." Dean said sitting down and I watched as Harry and Ron sat in front of the couch facing us.

"ASHLEE!" Lavender yelled running from our dorm into the common room. "What are you doing? Parvati and I are about to go to the library. Do you want to come?" Lavender asked as Parvati quietly walked down from behind Lavender. "Padma and Cho are going to meet us there."

"Actually Lavender she's talking to us boys." Seamus said and Dean raised one eyebrow and laughed at Seamus.

"Exactly, she's spent at least two hours with you boys today. She needs girl time too." Lavender said grabbing my wrist and whisking me away. "Enjoy your Quidditch talk." She said waving to the rest of the boys and Parvati continued to trail behind us a little quicker because of how fast Lavender was pulling me.

"So, flying lessons with Slytherin, that'll be a hoot." Parvati said once Lavender slowed down and began to walk normally, dropping my hand. "Nothing like watching Draco failing at showing off."

"I know, he's such a-" Lavender put her hand over my mouth and crept up to a corner; she peered around but then shot back and crouch on the ground so she could listen in. Parvati and I exchange a confused glance and tip toed up behind Lavender.

We heard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. They were talking about the Gryffindor's.

"So Crabbe who do you think is the hottest Gryffindor?" I could only guess that was Draco.

"I've only ever seen Lavender really." What I can assume Crabbe said I looked at Lavender and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are we listening to this?" I whispered very quietly and she just waved me off.

"Dad says Ashlee is going to be my wife one day, and to make sure she falls in love with me. There's no one more pureblood then her. I didn't even believe my dad when he told me but apparently no one in their family ever even stepped out of line." Draco said and I grimaced. Lavender looked at me surprised but I wanted nothing to do with that twit.

"You guys go to the library; I'm going to go meet Harry and them in the Great Hall." I said about to turn around but Lavender grabbed my hand.

"I'll come too," She smiled and Parvati waved to us goodbye before setting off to the library. "You can't only ever be with the boys. You need a girls company too." She explained trotting alongside me. "Besides owls are coming in today and I'm hoping for a letter from mum."

"Don't forget flying lessons are after lessons tomorrow, good timing, after we have to go to bed late because of Astronomy." I said completely unamused. "Couldn't have been on Tuesday?"

"Stop complaining. Look, owls are already here! I can't believe I wanted to skip dinner for the library. You'd only make that mistake once." Lavender said skipping over to the first year boys, she took the seat beside Neville and I sat between her and Dean. Seamus looked at me before looking at the empty space beside him which was quickly filled up by Parvati who informed us Cho and Padma forgot and stood her up.

"I had saved you a spot Ashlee." Seamus whispered when everyone was talking. "Why didn't you take it? I thought you forgave me."

"Seamus, I wasn't about to walk all the way around the table to sit there. I was on this side and there was a space. Besides, it's not too hard to talk to you now is it?" I joked reaching over the table and flicking him in the nose.

I saw Malfoy out of the corner of my eye and quickly ducked under the table. I sat under there and heard muffled voices and hoped he wouldn't drop anything. Seamus appeared under the table beside me. "What on earth are you doing? Have you lost something?" Seamus asked taking a peak around.

"Oh nothing Seamus, I'm going outside alright? I've lost my appetite." I said climbing out from under the table and telling Lavender goodbye before rushing off.

"What's got you," One of the twins started. "All wound up." The other finished as she crashed into them in the hallway.

"Nothing boys." I said trying to run away. "I just have to go n-"

"Ron and Harry have seemed to take quite the liking towards you." Fred started and George continued moments later. "Ron never leaves dinner but here they are trailing after you." They said grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around. I saw Ron and Harry dashing up the hall towards me. "Goodbye Ashlee, lovely to finally meet you." The twins said in unison.

"Ashlee! What happened? You ran off so quickly." Ron said leading us outside to sit in the courtyard. "As soon as Malfoy – What did that daddy's boy do?" Ron asked getting slightly angrier.

"Well," I took a deep breath. "He knows more about my family then I do and even though I love Neville and Gram so much being at this school makes me so much more curious. Where am I from, why do the Malfoy's discuss me, why does Draco know about my real family and I don't?" I ranted before Harry looked at me confused. "Oh sorry, I forgot you weren't there. Um, Lavender, Parvati and I were walking down the hallway to the library and Lavender heard something so she told us to hush and she peaked around the corner and heard Malfoy talking about the Gryffindor girls. Crabbe said he's only seen Lavender, Goyle didn't say anything if he was even there and Draco said that his dad told him to make me fall In love with him and marry him one day, obviously not yet I mean, we're eleven. I just get a bad vibe because of Quirrell and now Draco knows all about my family? Apparently his dad likes how no one is more pureblood then me. What does he even mean by that?" I asked finishing my rant and looking towards Harry who was on my right and then around to Ron who was on my left.

"So, by that you mean, you're having a bad day?" Ron asked earning a smack on the back of the head by Harry.

"Draco's parents seem to know everything about everyone. I wonder where all of the information even comes from. I mean, how could they possibly know who your parents are?" Harry asked trying to make me feel understood.

"It creeps me out." I said playing with a piece of grass.

"What did you mean about Quirrell?" Ron asked looking at me suddenly. "Giving you a bad vibe?"

"I just think he's a liar." I said trying to clear the air. "He had to have been lying about the turban in class. I just know it. Seamus thinks he's balding."

"Don't they have potions for that?" Harry asked.

"We don't have potions for every little thing Harry!" I laughed and shoved him a little. I lay back on the grass and looked to the darkening sky as Gryffindor's and Slytherin's came into the courtyard with their telescopes for Astronomy.

The next afternoon, after lessons, we were told to be in the courtyard with the Slytherin's for broom lessons.

"What're you waiting for? Everyone by a broom. Hold your arm out and yell up!" Madam Hooch yelled and we all scrambled to get beside a broom. I was between Ron and Harry. We all yelled up and no one could do it but Harry. Neville's didn't move, Ron got hit in the face, Parvati almost got knocked over, Seamus' shook uncontrollably, and mine just wiggled a little then fell limp.

Draco however was practically yelling at it, not to it, Pansy's hit her in the knee, Crabbe's got halfway up but then fell back down and Goyle's rolled over. Madame Hooch had to properly instruct us and after many tries we all got it. Harry still holding his smirking before I jokingly elbowed him and smiled.

After that we were taught how to mount it, that wasn't too hard for anyone, except for Neville. He kept sliding off and eventually he fell and broke his wrist. He was crying and bleeding and Madame Hooch went to escort him to the Nurses office.

"Did you see the look on his face? What a baby!" Draco yelled and the rest of the Slytherin's laughed uncontrollably.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Parvati yelled bashfully standing up for my brother.

"Parvati didn't think you were into the big fat baby type." Pug faced pansy said to her.

"Lay off," I yelled at Pansy. "You're just a no good-" Draco cut me off by pointing and yelling about Neville's remembrall on the ground. He and Potter got into a fight which ended with them flying high in the sky. They danced in the atmosphere until Malfoy came down gracefully and Harry sort of … tucked and rolled.

"MR. POTTER." McGonagall yelled loudly. "Follow me this instant."

After Harry was out of sight and we were dismissed all the Gryffindor first years went to the Great hall and sat in a tight circle.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Parvati asked looking to Ron.

"No," Ron looked other. "It's his first time breaking a rule."

"Will they expel him?" I asked in Dean's direction.

"First years aren't supposed to fly that high, especially inexperienced first time riders." Dean said quickly looking around to the other years and houses.

"It's not like he was doing it in vain," Lavender said looking around our circle. "He did it for Neville. We can tell her that right?"

"I bet all the Slytherin's will say exactly the opposite. Say he did it to attack Malfoy. McGonagall would believe us because she saw him catch the remembrall but Snape would instantly believe Malfoy and the Slytherin's. You know, Favouritism." Seamus said explaining his thoughts.

"There he is." Dean whispered. "He's coming this way!"

We all watched Harry come take a seat between Dean and me. We all looked to him expecting the full story.

"Okay," He looked at all of us and then around to the other parts of the Great hall. "Here's what happened." He started grabbing some food off the part of the table we hadn't cleared. "She brought me to Flitwick's class and took Oliver Wood out of class. Then she brought us to an empty class room and made Peeves leave. Then she talked about how I was to be Gryffindor's new seeker. Then they talked about brooms and how I'll need a Nimbus Seven or a Cleansweep two thousand."

Ron instantly corrected him. "Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven." He said and we all gave him a look. "Wait! Are you actually on the Quidditch team?" He said finally catching on. Half of us giggled at him and the other rolled their eyes. "You must be the youngest player in-"He trailed off to think.

"A century," Harry finished for him. "Wood told me." He continued to eat. "I start training next week, but you guys can't tell a soul. Wood wants to keep it a secret. Not even Padma, Parvati." He smiled at us. "I trust you guys; this is the first time I've felt as though I have a family."

People from Gryffindor's team congratulated Harry quietly so the other houses wouldn't hear. They didn't want them getting any ideas about rule bending. We all branched off into separate conversations. Neville had joined us with a little gauze on his wrist and he and Padma were in a friendly fight. Harry and Ron were talking to Malfoy and I heard the words _Wizards Duel_ and _Midnight_ but I was too caught up in my conversation with Lavender and Seamus to care.

"You've never heard of Marilyn Monroe?" Seamus shook his head and Lavender and I exchanged a glance. "What a disappointment… for you!" Lavender and I both laughed and Seamus smiled at our childishness.

After we all went to bed Lavender, Parvati and I lay in our own beds just talking. We all laughed and bonded until I heard a noise. Lavender looked at me confused and I stood up and threw a robe over my night clothes. I walked into the common room with my wand at the ready and I heard someone outside of the Fat Lady talking. I opened it to reveal Neville, Harry and Ron talking. I gave them a confused look and they ran passed me to the portrait to make it stay open but they were a second too late.

"What're you guys doing?" I asked putting a hand on my hips. "You're going to lose us house points."

"Malfoy challenged us. We have to go." Harry said looking at me pleadingly.

"Okay but I'm coming and Neville too apparently. I'll make him be quiet." I said looping my arm around his shoulders and covering his mouth with my hand.

"Okay," Ron looked around and we walked to the trophy room quietly.

When we got there we were chased off by Filtch's stupid cat. We ran away Harry knocking over armor in the process and ran to a random secret passage. We ran into a door and I unlocked it quickly opening it and we all clambered in. We rested our hands against it while Neville rested his back against it.

"Guys…" Neville tugged on my sleeve gently. "I'd rather get caught by Filtch." He said quietly.

"Rather than what?" Ron asked confusedly looking at Neville.

"Get eaten by that thing!" Neville pointed straight ahead and we all turned.

There was a three headed beast staring at us and we all screamed before climbing out of the chamber and running towards Gryffindor tower. We all yelled pig snout and collapsed on the floor of the common room.

"Just a thought." Neville said panting. "Why was it standing on a trap door was it guarding something or was it just coincidence?"

"Probably coincidence." I said dusting off my robes. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys. I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow. If Seamus is up please tell him I wish him a goodnight."

Lavender grabbed both of my arms and shook me when I got into the room. "Where have you been!?" She asked harshly shaking some more.

"I'll explain tomorrow." I said shimmying away from her grip. I threw my robes and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	6. Halloween

**I would like to shine light upon something, I've decided to make the entirety of the Gryffindor first years closer and more family like, all of them, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron and Ashlee. They keep secrets from everyone but their house year. They`ll obviously be a little ooc but that's how I think it will work best for my writing. Okay, story time. **

I woke up to Lavender shaking me quickly while Parvati watched and held in her chuckles. I groaned loudly and smacked her in the arm with my pillow. I put the pillow over my head and tried to sleep. I felt something soft land on me and I looked over to see my robes on top of me.

"Get dressed," Lavender said sitting on the edge of my bed. "Harry wants to talk to us, all of us."

"Why?" I asked getting up to change a lot more interested in the day after Lavender shared the news.

"I don't know, Dean just ran up to me in the common room and said that all three of us need to go to the boys' dorm in twenty minutes and it's been ten minutes of trying to wake you up." Parvati explained and then laughed.

After I changed and got ready really quickly I ran to the boys' dorm after Lavender and with Parvati I tow. We had to sneak around the other years and try not to wake them up until we saw a door with a sign that said First Years. We barged in the door to see the boys all sitting around laughing in a very messy room they call their dorm.

"Good you're here." Harry said standing up. "I need to tell you all something. Hagrid said not to but I think you guys can help me and I know you won't tell anyone." Harry stood up and us three sat down, Lavender beside Neville, Parvati beside Lavender and Dean and me between Seamus and Ron. We all sat looking at Harry. Harry started talking while facing out a window. "My guardians were keeping my Hogwarts letters from me and one day they decided to pack up and leave to go on a vacation as they called it. Dudley, this really chubby guy who hated me, my aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and I went off to a little island with a shack, a SHACK, on it. When we were trying to sleep Hagrid, who I didn't know at the time, broke in and bent Vernon's gun and made me some food and acted so casual about it." He sat on a bed and faced us. "He took me away from them, and I still don't know what I'm going to do during summer but anyway, he took me to Diagon Alley to get all my wizarding stuff but we had to stop at Gringotts first right, to get some Galleons to buy the school supplies. We got some of my money and then we went to this huge other vault and got a really small parcel, which is what I want to talk to you about. Hagrid wouldn`t tell me what it was and now after last night we had some suspicions."

"What happened last night?" Seamus asked looking at Harry curiously and he looked at me as if he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Well, last night I heard something in the common room so when I went to check it out I heard it more clearly threw the fat lady. So I went out to see Neville, Harry and Ron standing there. When I asked them what they were doing they said they were going to duel Malfoy." Neville cut me off with a look. "Not Neville though, he was just locked out. The fat lady picture closed and we were all locked out. So we went to the trophy room and Malfoy being the git he is must had sent us there and then tipped off Filtch and his annoying cat. We ran from the room and into another random room." I looked at Ron and he continued for me.

"Except, it wasn't random, Ashlee had to unlock it and when we were inside we saw this huge dog with three heads growling at us. We ran and thank goodness the fat lady was back. We booked it inside and then Neville brought something really interesting up." Ron looked at Neville expectantly.

"Under his feet, there was a trap door and it made me realize it wasn`t just a dog. It was a guard dog!" Neville waved his arms in the air and Trevor jumped from his lap to the floor. "We now think the parcel is being hidden from the students." He looked around. "Or someone else."

"It could ether be really dangerous or really valuable." Ron pointed out looking at us.

"Or both," Parvati said quickly looking at Harry. "What do you think Harry?"

"I don't know, I really don't but we have to stick together. We're not only a family now but we`re a team too." Harry stood up. "Let's get some food guys."

We all piled out of the dorm and the boys snuck us passed the other boys' rooms quickly so no one would be curious. When we got to the common room Seamus gently tugged my sleeve and pulled me aside. Lavender looked at me funny and I mouthed at her to save me a seat. She smiled, nodded and left talking to Parvati and Dean.

"You went with them and ran into something that could kill you? Ashlee are you honestly that stupid?" Seamus spat at me harshly and I jumped not expecting that.

"We didn't mean to-" I tried to talk but he cut me off with a huge hug.

"Be careful Ashlee." He sighed into my ear. "You have to be careful."

"Seamus…" I pulled back to look at the scared boy in front of me. "What's this about?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt is all." He turned away and started walking to the door before turning to look at me again. "Coming?"

"Yeah." We walked fast enough to catch up with the others as they were walking into the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Lavender whispered so Seamus wouldn't here.

"I'm not sure actually." I whispered back before taking a seat beside Dean and Lavender. It went Neville, Dean, Me, Lavender across from Parvati, Harry, Ron and Seamus who looked at me sadly. Lavender must have seen the look to because she nudged me gently while picking up some food.

When we finished letters were dropped by the owls. Neville and I got one from Gran, saying she missed us and the house is so quiet now that Neville isn't crashing into everything. A few birds carried in a larger parcel. It dropped in front of Harry and all the first year Gryffindors stood up and looked at it. Harry read a letter quick and then scribbled something down on it and passed it to Ron who read it and then left with Harry after passing it to Parvati and Seamus who read it together and then left and Seamus handed it to Lavender. Lavender and I read it once it said;

DO NOT OPEN THIS PARCEL AT THE TABLE

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,

but I don't want everybody knowing you've

got a broomstick or they'll all want one.

Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the

Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your

first training session.

Professor M. McGonagall

And Harry had added;

To my dorm now, not to many at a time though.

Can't let McGonagall know you've seen it.

We passed off the letter to the last two and rushed off to the Gryffindor tower. When we got there everyone was just standing in the common room sitting.

"It's stashed under my bed. I didn't even have time to look at it. Malfoy managed to ruin that for us. After dinner we'll all look. Together." He said smiling.

We all sat through lessons quietly, none of us lost any house points but none of us were concentrated enough to really earn any either. At the dinner table we all just sat around eating quickly and making small talk, until Harry and Ron motioned for us to go. We all got up and walked slowly to the door and when the Great Hall doors closed we all ran to the common room.

When Harry unwrapped it he let it roll onto his bed spread and we all looked at it longingly. We chatted amongst ourselves before Harry set off to the pitch.

"Lucky," Neville said. "I didn't get a broomstick."

"That's because you suck at flying Neville." I stood up. "Who wants to play exploding snaps?"

After hours of playing, talking and hanging out the girls and I left. We sat on our beds in our night clothes and talked quietly until we all fell asleep.

In the morning we went to Charms and finally got to use magic to make stuff fly. I was partners with Dean in trying to make a feather levitate. We had this class with Ravenclaw and we watched Hermione do it perfectly and snap at Ron for doing it wrong. Seamus out of nowhere made the feather explode and I laughed along with Dean at Seamus' shocked face.

"She's a nightmare!" Ron said later and she stormed passed us not looking happy but crying her eyes out.

At dinner we were talking when suddenly Quirrell comes in yelling about trolls. I followed Percy with Parvati, Neville, Dean, Lavender and Seamus who was holding my wrist.

"Let go," I said quietly. "I have to follow Ron and Harry."

"No." He said continuing to pull me along with him. "Not this time, it's too dangerous. I have to protect you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked but got no answer. We all sat in the common room in a little circle of Gryffindor first years.

"Where would they have gone?" Dean asked.

"They went go get Hermione," Lavender said. "because of what Ron said she was crying in the bathroom."

Just then Ron and Harry walked into the room.

"She's a nightmare! A NIGHTMARE! We saved her and what does she do? Rat us out. We lost ten points from Gryffindor. She's so frustrating!" Ron yelled stomping up to his dorm.

"She sold us out to save herself. Even though we knocked out the troll and saved her life." Harry sighed. "I'll never understand woman."

We all laughed and hugged each other goodnight. I told Harry to tell Ron goodnight for the girls and I and then we all left ready to get an early night of sleep.


	7. The Scheme

I sat on a bench in the courtyard, swinging my feet and tracing small patterns in the frost with the edge of my boat. I was wrapped up in a cozy sweater and had a hat and mittens on as well. They were black with white patterns and were knitted by my Grandmother. I sat thinking about Harry and Ron getting into all sorts of trouble and I chuckled a bit. Then I thought of Dean and how funny he is when he gets rambling on about football in the muggle world. Then I thought about Seamus and how protective he is and how much he genuinely cares about everyone.

"What're you doing out here alone?" Seamus yelled slightly as he walked into the courtyard without as much as a coat. "Why don't you come in? Everyone's sitting by the fire before lessons begin." He said standing in front of me holding out his hand.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to sit here for a bit. Maybe later Seamus." I said continuing to stare at the beautiful scenery and Seamus shrugged at that and sat next to me. "What're you doing?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't like you being alone, it makes me nervous, so if you want to sit out here, I'll sit out here too." Seamus said looking straight ahead.

"Go inside, you'll get sick!" I said standing up and pulling on his arm but he wouldn't budge. "Fine, FINE! I'll go with you." I started walking towards the castle and he followed behind me quickly.

"I just didn't want you by your lonesome. Too much has happened. I don't trust a lot of people, but our year and house are there for us. When it comes down to it, we can count on them." Seamus said catching up and walking alongside me all the way to the Gryffindor tower.

When we walked in everyone was sitting in a circle and the conversation froze when they saw us but when they realized it was us they carried on talking and made a little room for us.

"We were thinking more about that thing that you guys saw and who else would know better than Hagrid, I mean, he knows all about creatures and beasts. He has to know something." Harry said from his spot in the circle.

"We have to find a time to talk to him, three or four of us should go and the others keep guard for Malfoy." Ron said and everyone looked at him. "He'll try to rat us out and if any of the staff know that WE know. We're in trouble."

"Good idea Ron, we'll figure everything out later right now, we should all get ready for charms class." I said standing up and walking to my dorm followed by the ladies.

I took off my warm clothes and put them away before putting on my robes and grabbing my books and wand. I sat on the bed and waited for the girls before leaving and making our way to class.

I sat between Harry and Parvati in this lesson and we all tried to charm a feather to fly again. I would get it off the ground and it would simply fall back onto my desk.

"Close Ms. Longbottom. You've almost got it." The professor chimed.

"Almost." Hermione sneered watching her feather buzz around.

We were all sitting in the common room waiting for the Quidditch match or Gryffindor and Slytherin. When Harry ran out dressed for the match. GRYFFINDOR YEAR ONE MEETING NOW. BOYS DORM! Harry had yelled running up to the boys dorm. We all chased after him confused.

"It's Snape! Snape is hiding that thing!" Harry yelled quickly and almost incoherently. Everyone sat stunned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Breathe and explain," I checked my wristwatch. "You have about ten minutes."

"Okay well, Madam Hooch is refing and she told wood to go get Snape because she wanted to see McGonagall and Snape five minutes early for a pregame talk about this and that and since I was ready to go and he was still dressing he sent me to get Snape. When I went into the dungeons to get him I heard him say something…odd. He said it's so hard to focus on all three heads at once and now, now he's walking with an awful limp and when I told him the message he gave a little nod before quickly yelling me out. As loud as he could." Harry slunk down on his bed.

"Do you think he's alone?" Dean asked.

"Could very well be." Lavender said.

We heard Fred calling for Harry so Harry left and we all stayed back to comprehend what had just happened. Snape was guilty?

We all sat and watched the Gryffindor team win before rushing back to a group talk in the library. We were all huddled around a small table.

"We need to send a few to Hagrid," I started the discussion bluntly. "I love the guy but he's gullible and we need information."

"Ron and Harry should definitely go and maybe one more, Parvati? You want this one?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'll go with them." Parvati said and nodded. "You guys will watch out for trouble right?"

"Right! We'll be posted around and have two people find and tail Malfoy, we can't risk anything. And if anyone should spot Filch… keeping tabs on him would also be a good idea." Lavender said.

"Lavender, you and I will tail Malfoy. Dean you hang out in the courtyard because Grabbed and Goyle seem to always start stuff there, keep an eye on Malfoys informants. Neville, you stay posted outside the great hall because people will be studying and we can find out whos where when and Neville, write down who's in the Great Hall and who left. Just in case something goes wrong. Same with you Dean. And Seamus, you check books in the library while also being posted here. Look for anything about that floor and also where the Slytherin common room is. That will come in handy one day. Everyone got it?"

A collective yes was said and then we all branched off and went to our designated area.

Lavender and I ran down the hall looking for the little weasel when he turned the corner and started heading right for us.

"Perfect," He said smirking. "Ashlee, I was looking all over for you."

I shared a look with Lavender and she knew what I was telling her with my eyes. Leave for now, but follow close behind.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked me looking at Lavender,

"I'll see you later Ashlee." She winked and ran off around the corner but I knew she stayed there.

"Please, sit." He gestured to a bench. "Ithink you and I could break to house barrier and become friends. Please, just friends. I need you too. I'll do anything. Please!"

"Malfoy, calm down? What's got you all riled up?" I asked genuinely curious.

"My dad, he has me pressured to get close to you. Just to be friends, that's all I ask. I can never impress him and-" I cut him off as I saw Harry, Ron and Parvati run by.

"I'll be your friend, I guess. By I want no trickery and we won't be besties because you're mean to my friends but you can tell your dad –but no one else- whatever will make him happy. Alright? Now I got to go."

"Thank you, so much!" Draco yelled after me and I rolled my eyes. I ran around the corner and Ron, Harry, Laveder and Parvati were waiting for me.

"Harry, Ron, Parvati. You guys go to the common room and figure out what you're going to say to the troops," I chuckled. "Lavender and I will round up the rest."

We split up and got Neville, Dean and Seamus and their notes. We ran back to the common room and Parvati was standing right by the boys' door and we followed her up.

"Alright," I pulled out a book. "I got this. I thought I could be secretary and write down everything we talk about and I had Fred and George get me special ink that will only appear to us. Okay, let's begin with Seamus. Any news about the second floor? Or the Slytherin common room?"

"Yeah, three things. One, I couldn't find any record of the Slytherin Room. I don't think it'll be in any of these books. And another, I found a book about the history of Hogwarts and it was only blocked off a couple years ago. But before it was blocked off it wasn't used for anything it was just a room. It had no purpose. After I got out the book Filch came in and looked around before leaving. I followed him and he stared at Hagrids hut for a while I saw Hagrid door open so I distracted Filch by asking him how much was Hogwarts different on his first day and now." Seamus said putting the book he read in the center of the circle.

"Good thinking, you probably saved us some house points. Okay, Neville, anything in the great hall of interest?" I asked finishing my sentence.

"The only thing was Pansy Parkins was talking about how Malfoy said something was wrong with Dumbledore. But he's been saying that a lot lately." Neville said but pulled out a list. "Even though nothing went wrong I have your list." He put it on the book in the centre.

"Perfect, Dean?" I looked to him.

"Crabbe and Goyle sat around until Malfoy came and grabbed them. I was going to follow them but you guys found me so," He shrugged.

"Alright, now time for the big story. Harry, Ron, Parvati. What do we got?" We all paid close attention to what they said.

"Alright well," Parvati started. "I have news about the dog. His name is Fluffy and he belongs to Hagrid. He bought him awhile ago. Dumbledore is using him as a guard for something. And Hagrid mentioned someone names Nicolas Flamel. Hagrid got his guard up and didn't say anymore but my word. That might be enough to go on for now."

"Definitely," I said writing everything down. "I'm going to hide all this stuff in my trunk until I can find somewhere better." I said picking up the book, list and continuing to carry my book.

We split off and went to bed where we all caught up on some well needed sleep.


	8. Christmas Break

**AN: This chapter is not good and I'm sorry. My compter just got fixed and since I was halfway done a chapter I had forgotten where I was going with it. If I don't write it down I'll forget so quickly. So this story is almost done. A couple more chapters of school and then there's one Summer chapter at the end to explain what Ashlee did all Summer. Or maybe not, I'll see how it goes. **

I woke up with a start as Lavender jumped on my bed. I groaned and tried to push her off and could hear Parvati laughing in the background.

"What Lavender?" I gave up pushing my bed to sit up and talk to Lavender and Parvati.

"Look how much snow there is outside. Have a look!" She said getting off my bed and looking out the window herself.

I looked outside and marveled at the beautiful snow falling. Today was the last day of classes and tomorrow we'd all board the train –except those who live in Hogsmead—and be off for our Christmas break.

"C'mon. Let's get ready to be fabulous!" Lavender said looking at me with a big smile.

I laughed and we all got dressed and put our hair into pony tails, except for Lavender's untameable hair. We walked down to the common room to see everyone yelling and cheering that classes were almost over. Fred and George were pestering Percy about something while all of the first years sat quietly around a window. We quietly walked over and joined them.

"So, what're we going to do over break?" Seamus whispered waiting for us to make a plan.

"Nothing," I said placing the book of information on the table. "Except look for information about Nicholas Flamel. If something goes wrong, there is only the two of you staying here and you could get hurt." Lavender and Parvati nodded beside me.

"We're strong!" Ron said pounding his chest with both fists.

"Did that hurt?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"A little." Ron said rubbing his chest.

"You two will carry on with your vacation only stopping when you have a lead on Flamel. Try the restricted section. That door seems pretty restricted to me." Parvati said sternly looking at the two boys.

"Everyone else ask your parents, they might have gone here at the same time or their parents maybe? I don't know but ask anyway." Lavender said shrugging. "Come on guys, let's go to potions. I hope everyone is warm because it's about to get cold." She said hugging herself.

We walked down the stairs to the dungeon. We entered the class room and sat down to begin the lesson. While making our potions we heard Malfoy making fun of Harry… again. I looked over at Malfoy and he caught me looking at him so I gave him a warning look then briskly turned away. Lavender nudged m arm and winked but I whispered at her to shove off.

I walked out of potions class and began walking to the common room. I was stopped by Draco tapping my arm but I ignored him when Harry and Ron yelled my name.

"We're going to talk to Hagrid. See if we can get any last thing out of him okay? Ithink Lavender and Parvati are coming too. If Padma doesn't snag her away." Ron said laughing. "We'll meet you in the Great Hall for lunch."

"Okay, bye guys!" I watched them run away. "Draco, you can't make fun of my friends and expect me to be yours. You can tell your dad WHATEVER you want but I don't want to actually be friends with you. Not until you grow up, and leave the Gryffindor's alone." I snapped in his face.

"My whole family was Slytherin. They didn't like the Gryffindors either!" He defended. "I was raised this way."

"Well, I don't see your dad now." I said turning on my heel and walking to the Great Hall.

I sat myself between Dean and Seamus while Neville held spots for our friends talking to Hagrid on the other side of the table.

"Guys, I'm so excited for Christmas." I said grabbing and tugging on Seamus' sleeve at the Lunch table.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome. I'm ready to catch up on my football! I've had no way too here." Dean said from across the table laughing and clapping. "My dad has been writing out everything that's happened, so I don't miss a thing."

"Trains leave in an hour. Where are the others?" Neville asked me across the table.

"Talk to Hagrid, oh look, here they are!" I pointed at the entrance and the four of them strode in and took their rightful places with us.

"He's being stubborn. He won't say a thing to us about Flamel." Parvati whispered across the table.

We chatted about what we'll do over the break. Seamus and Dean were the most excited, chatting about things to do in the muggle towns. Parvati, Lavender and I worried that maybe something bad could happen to the boys while they were alone. They were known to do some silly things.

"It's time to get our trunks and go!" Dean said as everyone started filing out of the Great Hall.

"Ron, Harry, be careful. Send me an owl if you find anything out, okay?" I said standing up.

I gave them both a hug and said 'Merry Christmas,' before leaving with everyone who had to take the train.

I sat on the couch on December 26th with Neville playing his new chess set. I got chocolate frogs and an exploding snaps set. While Neville got lollies and a new chess set. We also both got some new clothes and warm socks.

We were interupted by an owl dropping a letter on my lap.

"That reminds me!" Gran said from her spot near us. "There's another letter from a _Finnigan_. On the table." She said remembering the name.

The one on my lap was from Harry.

_Dear Ashlee and Neville,_

_I didn't find anything on Flamel. I'll start with that so you don't get too hopeful. But I almost got caught by Filch and Snape. Which would have been disaster because I don't think either of them like me very much. _

_But I found this mirror, and Ashlee, I saw my family. Not just my mom and dad but a bunch of my family. All the Potters. I was in awe. I'm taking Ron there tonight. _

_Thanks for the chocolate frogs, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. Merry Christmas guys. _

_Ron says Merry Christmas too._

_Harry._

"I'm happy for him." I said to Neville who had read the letter over my shoulder.

"Read the other one now!" Neville said ignoring me. "Maybe Seamus' parents knew something." He whispered.

_Dear Ashlee,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! _

_I like to wait until after Christmas to say that though. So that way I can say 'I hope you got everything you wanted.' So, I hope you got everything you wanted and more. You too, Neville._

_I loaned Harry my chess peices but I got knew ones! So I suppose he can just keep those ones. Or maybe even give them to Ron because his are quite old. But he might like having his old trusty ones. It takes a long time for them to trust you as much as his do. He's been playing with his family forever!_

_Anyway, Merry Christmas. _

_Seamus_

I smiled and Neville scoffed.

"What?" I asked my brother.

"You too, Neville."


	9. Nicholas Flamel

I returned to Hogwarts without Neville a day early. So I could spend a full day in the library trying to find Flamel. It's been weeks but since Harry was so sure that he'd read the name somewhere we kept looking. So I threw books that looked like they could have importance or relevance to what I was looking for onto a trolley and wheeled the books to a table where I sat down and began to read threw the table of contents of one of the books. While I was jumping to page 75 I heard a few voices that I'd missed over the break.

"Ashlee!" I heard both Harry and Ron yell simultaneously

"Guys, sh, we're in a library." I shushed them but smiled and waved them over.

"How long have you been here?" Ron asked sitting across from me and grabbing a book from the trolley I brought over.

"Just got in about an hour ago, I thought I'd get right to it." I laughed handing a book to Harry. "So fill me in while we read, what have I missed?"

"Well, I got a cloak of invisibility for Christmas! I don't know who it's from though. Wood got back from break yesterday, he said practise's begin again tomorrow and the next game is on Friday. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff." Harry said reading the table of contents and flipping to a page.

"Not much has happened really." Ron said putting down his book and grabbing another.

We stayed chatting and reading for the rest of the day before going upstairs and to bed waiting for tomorrow's lessons.

Between classes and trying to find Flamel everyone was bored. We all sat around the common room not doing anything useful. I was playing chess with Seamus, Ron was playing exploding snaps with Neville, Dean was staring at the fir and Parvati was chatting with Lavender. Harry walked into the common room with his shoulders slumped and the rest of the Quidditch team were behind them but didn't stick around and went to their rooms. Except for Fred George who flicked both of Ron's ears fist before leaving to do something that was most likely against the rules.

"Snape's refereeing the game on Friday." Harry said plopping next to Dean on the couch.

"You can't be serious." Lavender said staring at him.

"Are you going to play?" Seamus asked Harry seriously.

"I have to, there's no reserve seeker." Harry said and everyone gathered around the fire to talk.

"We'll all be there, on the lookout. We'll spread ourselves out so someone can always have their eyes on Snape." Neville offered and we all nodded.

"You'll be fine." I said patting Harry on the shoulder and let my hand linger in a friendly way but Seamus elbowed my side and I retracted my hand. "Ow, what was that for!?" I asked rubbing my side.

"Accidents happen." Seamus said pulling me down the sit beside him on the floor and everyone else followed our lead and sat down. Harry, Dean and Parvati were on the couch and the rest were on the floor.

We made some official plans and Harry pulled out a chocolate frog to munch on. He then looked at the card.

"Dumbledore, he was the first one I got and now- HEY! I was right! I _knew _I had read it somewhere!" Harry yelled jumping up and we all just stared at him. "Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and for his work with alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel!" Harry read as he sat back down and passed the card to Ron.

"I've got it!" Parvati said running up to her room quickly.

We all waited for her to come back down quietly. The feeling of success was floating around the room. I felt Seamus fingertips brush against mine and I fought a blush.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of thee Philosopher's stone!" Parvati said running down the stairs with an old book. "Padma told me to read the book about famous wizard's weeks ago. Dumbledore is chapter nine and it goes into Flamel briefly." She looked sheepish. "I'm sorry; the book we've been looking for has been in our room the whole time."

"Don't be sorry! We've got it now. That's what matters." I said smiling. "Now, tell us about the stone Parvati. You've got the floor."

"Well, before that. Listen to this. Nicholas Flamel is over six hundred years old. The stone can make gold and it can make you immortal. No wonder Snape wants it, anyone would want it." Parvati explained quickly.

"He must have known someone was after it, that's why he had it moved out of Gringotts. Dumbledore must have been doing him a favour." Harry said leaning back against the couch.

The Quidditch game was over before we knew it. Gryffindor won because of Harry's fast moves.

But while all the Gryffindor's partied and celebrated. The first years sat in an empty room.

"Before Harry says anything important, I want Neville to tell everyone what he did." Ron said proudly shoving Neville forward gently.  
"I told Malfoy I was worth twelve of him." Neville smiled shyly and everyone cheered for him.

"That's my boy!" I yelled giving him a hug.

"Neville, I'm really proud of you. I am, and I want to hear the whole story later but this can be talked about in front of other people and I heard something terrible. May I?" Harry asked Neville who nodded encouragingly. "Snape is using Quirrell to find a way past Fluffy and as soon as Quirrell snaps Snape will be able to get the stone. We have as long as Quirrell can stand up to Snape."

"So, we have no later than Tuesday." Lavender said sarcastically sitting on a desk.

"So we have to work fast." I sat slamming my fist onto my open palm.


	10. Losing Points

A few weeks had passed and now everyone was more focused on exams rather than Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell hasn't shown any signs of cracking while Snape is looking just as bitter as before which proves he mustn't have it. I've been spending nearly everyday in the library with Lavender and Parvati and sometimes Padma who will come study with us occasionally. Hopes that this would just blow over and we could all hang out and then leave for Summer break filled the air.

Currently, Seamus and I sat on the couch in the common room after dark playing slaps like Seamus and his dad do while waiting up for Harry and Ron who went to help Hagrid with something. It was Seamus' turn to try and slap me. I rested my hands on top of his. When he twitched to try and trick me I didn't move a muscle.

"You're pretty good at this." He said as I moved my hands in time to prevent being slapped.

Before I could take my turn Harry and Ron burst into the common room. They sat down on the couch looking displeased.

"What's the matter?" I asked moving away from Seamus and sitting on the coffee table in front of the boys.

"We got detention." Ron said grumpily.

"For what? What did Hagrid need help with?" Seamus asked sitting beside me eyeing them jokingly.

"We just sent a dragon to Romania." Harry said casually.

"Um, want to explain?" Seamus said.

"We saw Hagrid looking around in the dragon section of the library so we thought maybe there was also a dragon protecting the stone. But it turns out Hagrid just has a baby dragon. So we sent it to Ron brother Charlie in Romania. Filch caught us and McGonagall caught Draco." Ron explained yawning and standing up. "I"m going to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Seamus said standing. "G'night Ash."

"Night." I said standing up and walking towards the girls dorm.

"I guess I might as well too." Harry said standing up.

xxxx

The next morning after a short talk with Neville I stormed in the Common room. "One hundred and **fifty** points!?" I yelled across the common room at Harry and Ron. "How did Neville lose points? What didn't you tell me? What didn't you tell us!?" I asked outraged. "People are ignoring Neville. How did you get him into this? What _happened _last night?" I asked covering my face with my palms and pulling my hands down until they rested on the back of my neck.

"Well, exactly what we said happened. We just left some out." Ron said looking at his hands.

"After Parvati and I calmed Neville down this morning he wouldn't say anything." I said keeping my hands behind my neck and looking at the ceiling letting out a big breathe. "I'm really disappointed in you and what's this about resigning Quidditch? Are you trying to get everyone in Gryffindor to kill you in your sleep?" I asked crossing my arms and looking at them harshly.

"Ashlee? Are you ready to come study with us?" Seamus asked walking down the boys dorm steps with his books.

"In a minute Seamus. I'll meet you in the library, okay? My books are already there with everyone else." I said quickly before turning back to the guilty looking boys on the couch. "Wood came to me today asking me to talk some sense into you. First you lose points, it happens, then you quit Quidditch which was a fast way to earn them back. It's hard to forgive people who don't _try._" I sighed before looking behind me. "It would've been different if you'd told us. We would've helped you! We would've stood up for you but you kept this from us. We have never kept anything from you. What happened to no secrets? Where did that promise go?" I held up my hand as Ron opened his mouth. "It went down the toilet... with our house points and your loyalty."

I quickly turned around and left the common room. I practically flew down the steps and towards the library. I stopped when I saw Draco leaning against the wall. I could almost feel my blood boiling. I stormed over to him and he stepped towards me but I pushed him back to the wall.

"Draco! You ruin _everything._" I whispered in a yelling manner. "They were trying to do the right thing here! You couldn't look the other way. Not once, wouldn't want to turn out any different than daddy would you? God, you're so predictable. I hope you realize that eventually your dad will drag you so far down you'll end up like **Filch!** Yelling at kids, being miserable and the only light in your life will be a freaking cat! And your cat will be miserable too!" I stomped a few steps away before turning harshly. "Why can't you leave us alone?" I whispered before leaving towards the library.

I walked into the library and saw all of my friends sitting at a table studying quietly except for Dean and Lavender who were quizzing each other with whispering voices. I walked over and grabbed a chair from the table behind them. I sat down between Lavender and Seamus and Lavender looked away from Dean to smile sadly at me and slide my books over to me. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry I lost us points guys." Neville said suddenly causing us all to look at him.

"No way Neville, it wasn't your fault. If any of us had heard that we would've done the same." Parvati said putting her hand on top of his encouragingly.

"I just can't believe they didn't tell us." Dean said shaking his head.

"Be quiet, my sister is coming." Parvati whispered quickly and we all looked at her.

"Do you mind if I join you guys? Cho went somewhere and I can't seem to find her, we were supposed to study." Padma said standing at the corner of the table.

"Of course we don't mind. Please, grab a chair." I smiled at her and opened my textbook, _A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._

We sat in silence as we all wrote down things we thought would be important later and Lavender finished quizzing Dean and began to quiz Padma. I closed my book and stood up. I pushed the chair in and leaned over the back rest of it.

"I'm going back to my room guys. I'm going to grab my herbology book." I said quickly before leaving the library and heading back to the Gryffindor tower. I passed the Fat Lady with the password and a quick chat about her memories before running up to my room and grabbing my book. I slowly descended the stairs and Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway of the common room.

"Ash!" Ron said running over to me. "I know you're mad but listen! We think Quirrell-" I cut him of with a disbelieving laugh.

"You've lost our lead on the house cup, your respect and a third of the school hates you, but you _still _won't drop this?" I asked trying to walk around him but Harry stopped me.

"We think Quirrell might have cracked and told Snape everything." Harry finished for Ron forcing me to look at him.

"So? Fluffy is still protecting it and three headed dogs might all have different weak points. Besides, Hagrid has said time and time again that Snape is the good guy. Why won't you just drop it!" I asked trying to leave but Harry blocked my path again.

"If we just do a _little _poking around-" Ron started from behind me.

"We've done _enough _poking around! You guys seem like you're a two man team now. Figure it out! Meanwhile, I have to study for exams. I hope you've been studying hard. They're in a week." I said walking back to the library to study some more.

Sitting at the breakfast table the next morning Harry and Ron walked in sluggishly. They looked at me and I waved them over. They sat on either side of me and waited for me to speak.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh. I just, if you lose anymore points... can we not just keep an eye on things without poking around? We've lost a lot of house points. One hundred and fifty in one night is a serious blow." I said slowly popping a piece of egg into my mouth.

"We've agreed on it. We came to tell you today." I looked across the table and saw Neville reading a piece of paper with his detention details.

Neville looked at Harry and left without saying a word. I sighed and stood up before looking down at them.

"I'm still disappointed and mad. Neville is definitely still upset with you." I said leaving the table and walking down the corridor to the library to study with everyone else who were already there.

I walked into the library and sat down. Lavender started to quiz me about ingredients to certain potions and after nailing all of them she handed me a different textbook and I quizzed her on different dates of historical importance in the wizarding world.

Later that night, well past midnight, Seamus and I sat side by side on the couch with a map sprawled out in between us. We listed of things for each other to find and had a bit of a race. One would think we're studying but realistically we were both waiting up for Neville. At about two o'clock at night both Seamus and I gave up and went to bed. I laid down on my side and pulled the covers right up to my chin. I drifted off before two minutes had passed.


	11. The Trapdoor

After a few more days of a worrying Neville, studying, last minute lessons in class, and Harry talking about the forest, we all did our exams. The first year I've ever had to worry about huge exams or studying that didn't happen on Gran's couch.

"Well everyone, we're done!" I yelled happily as Parvati, the last one to finish her History of Magic exam joined us.

"Guys," Ron said above everyone. "We're sorry okay? We should have told you. Will you please forgive us? We miss you." Ron pouted slightly and looked at us.

"You didn't think I'd hate you forever did you?" Neville laughed. "It just didn't help with the stress of exams is all."

I spent the next two days hanging out with everyone for the last of the school year before Summertime came. I was sitting with Neville in the common room talking about our family gathering where everyone will pester us about school. I was still in my robes while Neville was in his pyjamas and sleeping cap.

"What until Gran sees us at the station. Wailing about being alone all year." I laughed picturing it now in one of her ferret hats and neon green outfits.

Then Harry and Ron tip toed into the room holding the cloak of invisibility and I eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you guys doing?" Neville asked casually before noticing the cloak. "You're going out again aren't you!" He asked jumping up.

"No we're not, why not go to bed Neville?" Harry said smiling and sitting on the couch and pretended to the cloak as a blanket.

"I won't let you get Gryffindor in _any _ more trouble!" Neville said jumping up and put his fists at the ready. "I'll fight you!" He stood in their way confidently. "Go ahead and hit me. I'm ready!"

"Don't be an idiot Neville." Ron said rolling his eyes and Harry walked over.

"Don't call me an idiot! Didn't you tell me stand up to people?" Neville said waving his fists around.

"Not to _us,_" Harry said. "What we're doing is important."

Then I stood up and said _Petrificus Totalus_ pointing my wand at Neville. Both the boys looked at me and I simply moved Neville out of the way. I looked at them and they just stared at me.

"I know exactly what you're doing and I'm coming with you. Without me you'll be killed." I said and looked at Neville. "I love you, you'll understand later."

"Sorry, Neville." Ron said and Harry spread his cloak enough for Ron and I to get under before leaving through the portrait.

We quietly walked down the stairs and we saw Mrs. Norris laying peacefully. We avoided her much to Ron's displeasure and Harry used his intellect to trick Peeves away from the second floor. We walked in and then Harry pulled out his flute and played a tune. It wasn't really a tune but just a string of notes. Fluffy slowly started to doze off and I ripped the cloak off and stopped the boys.

"Why tonight?" I asked bluntly and looked to Ron for an answer.

"Hagrid told the stranger who gave him the egg about fluffy, and now Dumbledore is gone to the Ministry. You want to go first?" Ron asked and Harry hit his elbow with his own and handed me the flute.

"You better keep playing, I'll go first." Harry said passing me the flute.

I played random notes hoping to keep him asleep. I tried to focus on the song when I noticed a hard underneath Fluffy's paw and I realized that the boys must have been right. _Someone_ had definitely been there. I watched Ron see Harry down and then after a minute of making sure Harry's okay Ron quickly jumped in too. I walked over and opened the trap door quickly and jumped in without thinking.

I landed on my butt and dropped the flute before looking around. After my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw Harry and Ron being wrapped up by the plant we landed on.

"What is this?" Harry asked not even noticing his legs being bound. "It must be here for safe landing."

"Safe landing? It's another trap!" I yelled. "It's Devil's Snare." Before I could get away it got my ankles.

I was thinking about Herbology and what Sprout said to do. It likes dark and damp so... _light a fire._

I pulled out my wand and shot rays of light and the plant and it quickly unwound and retreated into the walls.

"Did you guys even pass herbology? Or did you assume you were going to die?" I laughed before standing up and getting serious again. "This way."

We walked down a cold corridor before stopping at a door. I pressed my ear against it to try and hear something.

"Well?" Ron asked impatiently.

"I hear... fluttering." I announced throwing the door open quickly.

Around the room were dozens of flying keys. All the sparkly, beautifully coloured wings. Some were bronze and some were gold. The wings varied in size and when I reached out and touched one it fluttered away disturbed.

"They're beautiful." I said walking to the door on the other side and jiggled the handle. "Well, it's locked."

"We must have to use one of these keys." Harry said looking at them mesmerized.

"It will probably be big, old fashion and definitely silver, like the handle." Ron said inspecting the door handle and then looking at the keys.

"There I see it! It has a broken wing! Like someone was too rough with it." Harry said pointing. "Now how do I- Oh!" Harry paused and walked over to a wall that had three broomsticks lying against it.

Harry hoped on and began a chase that would have been record breaking in Quidditch. He looped and spun and then trapped it in his fist. He landed quickly and opened the door without a word. We continued on into the next room which held a giant chess set.

"Are we going to have to play?" Ron asked us and then knight on the black side nodded. "Do we have to be chess pieces?" The knight nodded again. "Right, Harry, you be bishop, Ashlee, take place of the castle and I'll be a knight."

Then suddenly the three pieces Ron said to replace left the game and then turned around to face the board.

"I'm kind of better at chess so..." Ron muttered taking his spot.

"Just tell us what to do." I said before he could finish.

Before I knew it piece by piece was exploding and Ron was commanding everyone like a true leader. He was moving bishops, and I even had a couple moves and then Ron turned to us.

"I'm going to move here and then the queen will take me out. Then Harry, you move three to the left." Ron said looking at Harry for conformation.

"Ron, No-"

"Three to the left!" He yelled loudly before moving quickly.

The queen slowly raised her arm up and brought it down on Harry's head with a loud thump. I cringed and turned away and Harry jumped three to the left. The game reset itself and we moved forward towards the door. Once we stepped in I had to cover my nose.

The smell was terrible, almost as if something had died here three years ago. There was a troll against the wall with a bump the size of a watermelon on it's head and it was bleeding badly.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one." Harry said looking around.

There were potions all over the wall and a note to try and figure out which potions will allow to pass threw the black fire forward or the purple fire backwards.

"I don't know what to do." Harry said.

"I do, _neither giant nor dwarf._ So one is the smallest and one is the largest one. Since they are in order and the one to make you go forward is on the left of nettle wine it has to be the small one. The largest one isn't on the left of anything."

"There isn't enough here for both of us. I'll go ahead. You get back." Harry said drinking it and running before I could object.

I drank the other potion and ran threw the fire and back to Ron. He was moaning and starting to stand so I grabbed him and I pulled him as fast as I could back to the key room. I threw the door open and ran to the broomstick wall. I let go of Ron and passed him one.

"Slow down. Where's Harry?" Ron asked rubbing his head.

"He went on. We need to send an owl to Dumbledore and fast." I yelled hopping on a broom and flying towards the trapdoor. I flew up to the door and waited for Ron to follow.

"We have to be quick. I lost the flute." I said honestly.

"Bloody hell..." He said looking terrified at this new piece of information.

We jumped up and ran out the door trying to avoid Fluffy and we did running to the Common Room. Neville was no longer on the floor and I scribbled a note down as fast as I could. Before running off to the Owlry. We climbed the stairs as fast as our legs would take us and tied the note to Hedwig telling him it was very important and Harry was in trouble. He was soon off and flying away.

Ron and I went to the hospital wing. To get checked out and we sat there waiting until we saw Dumbledore run in with Harry in his arms.

"HARRY!"


	12. First Goodbyes

**Last Chapter! Haha, I'm starting the next one right away. I'm on Summer. :) **

**Disclaimer: Nothing but Ashlee in this story belongs to me. Rights to JK Rowling.**

"Are you mad!?" Seamus yelled at me after I explained everything that happened yesterday.

"Seamus I-" I tried to say but he cute me off and everyone looked down awkwardly.

"You could have been killed, Ash! Ron almost was! Harry's still in the hospital wing!" Seamus yelled and everyone got up and left ready to tell everyone what happened.

"It was for the best." I said quietly.

"No! The best would have been staying here, safe!" He said sitting beside me and hugging me.

"Seamus, they would've have made it without me. They never paid attention in Herbology and Harry wouldn't have gotten the riddle." I said hugging him back.

"I know, but can't a guy panic? No more of this, it's over. Next time anything happens, I go with you. Okay? Deal?" Seamus said pulling back.

"Deal."

xxxxxx

Harry joined us at the feast. Everyone knew that this was our last bit of time together until next year. Everyone was ready to be out of school except poor Harry. I knew he would be upset to leave, his family is here.

We sat waiting for the celebrations and speeches to begin. Everyone one of us had a smile on our face and no one was mad at Harry, Ron, or Neville anymore. They were glad that everyone was safe. We sat patiently until Dumbledore stood and gently tapped his cup three times with a butter knife. The gentle '_click' _was enough to shush everyone in the Great Hall instantly.

"Another year gone," Dumbledore spoke with a great smile. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into this delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were. Don't forget, you have all summer to get them nice and empty before next year starts." He said and earn a small chuckle from most of the students. "Now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two."

The entire Slytherin table burst into cheers and Harry and Ron has guilty faces painted on.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin." Dumbledore said using his hand to gesture them to quiet down. "However recent events must be taken into account. Ahem, I have a few last minute points to give out. First to mister Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

We all cheered and the Lavender and Dean who had sat next to him at the table patted his back and the brothers that attended school could be heard bragging about Ron's chess talents and how it runs in the family but the silence soon fell upon the room again. Expectations and hopes of enough points to beat Slytherin hung in the air from every house except the Slytherin house itself.

"Second to Miss Ashlee Longbottom. For confidence in herself, in her answers and in her friends, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

I broke into a huge smile and could feel people patting my back and could hear the other tables clapping respectfully except the table that felt no respect for anyone aside from themselves; Slytherin. Everyone was shocked, one hundred points in five minutes was a lot. The silence started again as we knew more points were coming.

"Third to Mister Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

"Dead tie!" Parvati whispered to our little section of the table. "The room will look like Christmas with green and red decorations."

"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our friends but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mister Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore smiled holding up his hands to calm to sounds of the Gryffindors cheers. "Which means we need a change of decoration!"

Every silently watched as the green and silver banners turned and magnificent gold and scarlet. We smiled as the sneaky snake turned into the loyal lion. We all cheered again, giving high fives to our friends and hugs to our best friends.

"Neville, you finally got the house points you wanted!" I yelled over the commotion jokingly.

After everything that had happened I didn't want to leave my friends. But still We found ourselves at the train station. Leaving one by one into the muggle world were we could only write to each other.

"I'll write you all summer. I promise, you'll see me next year and not need to ask a single question. You'll know everything." I had told Parvati, Lavender, Dean, and Seamus before they left just Harry, Ron, and I on the wizarding platform.

"You'll have to come visit, both of you!" Ron said getting himself ready.

"Yeah, that'll be fun!" I said smiling at my darling owl and gripping the handles of my trolley.

"I'll need something to look forward too." Harry smirked at Ron and I before running through the beam before Ron and I followed with a laugh.

"I'll send letters to the both of you all summer. I expect **immediate** responses." I said pointing at them threateningly. "I have to go, goodbye lads."

We joined in a group hug before it was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's bright happy face smiling at everyone. I pushed my trolley over to Neville who was waiting for me to find Gran together.

"I figured if I didn't wait for you... I'd get lost." Neville said quietly and I laughed whole heartedly at my unlucky brother.

xxxxxx

After this years events and every Gryffindor first year knowing more than every other student should. I knew everything had to be kept our secret. No body could know about what truly happened down there, except for us. The team of Hogwarts, the group of friends who will always have each others back.

Neville: Our clumsy yet surprisingly courageous boy.

Parvati: The voice of reason when our heads are scattered.

Dean: The quiet yet super loyal athlete.

Seamus: The loud mouth comedian with a bad habit of blowing everything up.

Lavender: The communicator of the group.

Ron: The go to guy for some help.

Me: The over confident brains of the group.

And Harry: Our trusted _leader._


End file.
